The Black Queen
"I reign with my left hand, I rule with my right. I'm Lord of all darkness, I'm queen of the night. I've got the power - now do the march of the Black Queen." -'' From The March of the Black Queen'' The Black queen is said to be a goddess of pleasure and domination.' Obedience The Black Queen's subjects must do "The March of the black queen" each day to show loyalty to the monarch. '"My life is in your hands, I'll fo and I'll fie. I'll be what you make me, I'll do what you like. I'll be a bad boy - I'll be your bad boy. I'll do the march of the Black Queen" -'' From The March of the Black Queen'' Appearance "Can you hear me you peers and privy counselors? I stand before you naked to the eyes. I will destroy any man who dares abuse my trust.I swear that you'll be mine." -'' From The March of the Black Queen'' The Black Queen is tall and beautiful. She dresses in all black. She wears little armor. Many who gaze at her fall in love with her. It is said that many fall victim to her charms. The Formidable Queen: "Fear me you lords and lady preachers. I descend upon your earth from the skies. I command your very souls you unbelievers, Bring before me what is mine." -'' From The March of the Black Queen'' The Queen is very dangerous indeed, as the tales says that piece of the ancient game was designed after her ruthlessness. The Black queen was said to once be a sorcerer with great power. Her power seems to be that of control. Make her subjects bow a knee or stare in wonder at her beauty, sending her praise and worship. Of spells she knows a great many and sends them hurling at her opponents. She seems to like to keep them at a distance. If she cannot control then she would hurl energy at them to strike them down. A scepter is worn by her side, unless she wields her rod. The Queen is a woman of great will. As there has been no man to break it or to tame her. She indeed bows to no one. The Queen forces her will upon others. History In the land of first world where the Eldest dwell and two sisters were born of them. Madelyne and Selene both became queens in their own rite. Selene became known as "The Black Queen". She ruled with great power, though not cruel, domination was her goal. Her subjects delighted in all the pleasures of life, both of body and soul. She was betrayed by her own kin and is now bound. Now her subjects try to unbind her so that she might rule once again. "Here comes the Black Queen, poking in the pile. Fie-Fo the Black Queen, marching single file. Take this, take that, bring them down to size" -'' From The March of the Black Queen''